


Radio // Graffiti

by headless-killjoys (neepynoodles)



Series: Zone Five Quarantine Fair [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Everything's fine don't worry, Graffiti, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neepynoodles/pseuds/headless-killjoys
Summary: In the desert, art is one of the most common forms of coping with grief and loss.---Day 4! Super short one today.
Series: Zone Five Quarantine Fair [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729321
Kudos: 12





	Radio // Graffiti

Loss. It’s something every killjoy has to accept. 

Party Poison sits at the wheel, taking the four of them across the zones with the windows down and the wind blowing wild. Kobra Kid sits beside them, fingers tapping against the side of the trans am absentmindedly. Jet Star tosses a can of spray paint between his hands, letting it flip and twirl through the air before he catches it. Fun Ghoul sits beside him, muttering to themselves as they fiddle with bits and pieces of their ray gun, dismantling it then putting it back together again. They screech to a stop and drag themselves out of the car one by one. 

Mourning is rare in the zones. Out there, if you get ghosted, your crew takes your mask to a mailbox and then the Phoenix Witch carries you onward. There’s no time for mourning - it can get you killed too. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen. There are BL/ind outposts and long forgotten buildings around the desert that stand covered in the graffiti of loss. Old killjoy names sprayed in their bright colours long after their souls have passed, graffiti of the masks of the fallen. 

The four walk up to the wall, each of them armed with their own colours, and they begin their work. It’s organised chaos to watch them work. Party Poison is the most careful, the most precise with their lines. Kobra Kid sidesteps his way around the others, adding his colours in between the rest of their graffiti and taking each of their cans as he needs. Jet Star works the most silently out of all them, his blue ties all of their graffiti together, providing coherence to the explosion of colours. Fun Ghoul stands to the side and watches for a while, their fingers fiddling with pieces of plastic and wiring that they keep in their pocket for stimming. They join in at the end, their bright neon green outlines the centrepiece of their masterpiece. It’s vivid, it’s loud, it’s their personalities swirling together around a memorial to a lost companion. A memorial to their broken radio. 

They return to the diner in silence. 

It takes them four weeks to discover that it still works -  _ someone _ had turned the volume all the way down. 


End file.
